


First test

by WahlBuilder



Series: Bureau stories [1]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: The first time Jeff met Viktor Watcher didn't go like Jeff expected it to.
Relationships: Jeffrey Hunter & Viktor Watcher
Series: Bureau stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556410
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	First test

Jeff is, frankly, scared shitless of the tall man who has notoriety of a nightly terror, loyalty to Abundance above else, and an endless number of other things and tales and rumors that might or might not be true.

But Jeff is angry, too, and anger gives him some form of protection. He hopes.

There are only the two of them in the blank, absolutely featureless room, and Viktor seizes him with a gaze that is as impenetrable as the walls surrounding them. 

Jeff swallows. “Sir—”

“I have learned a lot of things about you,” the Director interrupts him. His voice isn’t loud, but Jeff feels like he’s pinned by it, it goes right into his bones.

“Sir, I assure you—”

The Director moves — slightly, almost unnoticeably, but Jeff does notice and shuts up.

“Tell me: what are you ready to do to get a position in my Bureau?”

He swallows again. This is the first test, right? “Many things. Sir.”

The Director arches a brow. “Sleep with me.”

He blinks. “Sir?” He must have heard it wrong.

“You heard it right.”

Does he read thoughts?! There are rumors about that... 

Jeff makes a step back. Shakes his head. “No. Fuck no.”

“Language.”

“No fucking way!” Anger. Yes, it gives him a measure of protection — feeble under these steely eyes, but even a feeble protection is better than nothing. How fucking... “I want to serve my country, but not through this, fuck you very much!” He’s going to be shot. No, he might be... The Director might kill him with his stare alone, it’s already— 

But the pressure eases out, and he notices many things: the crow’s feet at the Director’s eyes, and gray streaks in his hair — wait, _how_ old is he again? — and— 

The Director turns, and Jeff notices for the first time that there is a door behind Colonel Watcher. “Come on. Henry will work with you on your new identity. If you wish it.”


End file.
